Dogfish Head Brewery
Dogfish Head Brewery is a brewing company based in Milton, Delaware. It opened in 1995 and produces 175,000 US barrels of beer annually. Beers Annual *60 Minute IPA - India Pale Ale *90 Minute IPA - Double India Pale Ale *Indian Brown Ale - Brown ale *Midas Touch Golden Elixir - Spiced beer *Raison D'Être - Fruit beer *Shelter Pale Ale - Pale ale Seasonal *120 Minute IPA - Double India Pale Ale *Burton Baton - English ale *Red & White - Belgian wit *ApriHop - Fruit beer *Raison D'Êxtra - Fruit beer *Black & Blue - Belgian ale *Immort Ale - Barley wine *Festina Peche - Fruit beer *Chateau Jiahu - Neolithic rice beer *Golden Era - Imperial Pilsner *Punkin' Ale - Vegetable beer *Pangea - Multi-grain *World Wide Stout - Imperial stout *Olde School Barleywine - Barley wine *Chicory Stout - Stout *Fort - Fruit Beer *Snowblower Ale - Golden Ale On Hiatus *Au Courant - Fruit beer Availability The Dogfish Head Brewery's product line can be found in virtually every package store along the Delaware seashore and the Eastern Shore of Maryland, as well as throughout most of the Northeast and Mid-Atlantic U.S. Packaging * 12 ounce bottles (6-packs, 12 packs, cases) * kegs Branding As a brewery, Dogfish Head's output tends toward experimental or "extreme" beers, such as their tongue-in-cheek "Liquor de Malt," a bottle-conditioned malt liquor which typically comes in its own brown paper bag. Their products often use non-standard ingredients, such as green raisins in their Raison D'Être. Some of their beers, including the WorldWide Stout, 120 Minute India Pale Ale, and the raspberry-flavored strong ale Fort, are highly alcoholic, reaching 18% to 20% alcohol by volume (typical beers have around 3% to 8% alcohol by volume). One of Dogfish Head's more notable odd beers was a green beer called Verdi Verdi Good, produced in 2005 and sold only on draft. The beer was not colored green artificially; rather, the green color was derived from brewing a Dortmunder style beer that contained spirulina, or blue-green algae. In July 2007, the Dogfish Head Brewery released a beer modeled after the Jiahu beverage called Chateau Jiahu. History Dogfish Head's signature product is its line of India Pale Ales (IPAs), which are offered in three varieties: 60 Minute, 90 Minute, and 120 Minute IPA. Their names refer to the length of the boil time of the wort in which the hops are continuously added. The longer hops are boiled, the more hop isomerization takes place, and the more bitterness is imparted to the beer. The 60 Minute is described by the company as "A session IPA brewed with Warrior, Amarillo and Mystery Hop X. Bottle-conditioned 6-packs and draft available. 60 IBUs." To further enhance the hop flavor of their 90 Minute IPA and 120 Minute IPA, Dogfish Head introduced a device in 2003 jokingly called "Randall the Enamel Animal", an "organoleptic hop transducer module" which "Randallizes" either Dogfish Head 90 Minute or Dogfish Head 120 Minute IPA by passing the beer through a large plastic tube filled with raw Cascade hops. The alcohol in the beer lifts oils off the raw hops and imparts even more hop flavor to beers that were already hoppy to begin with. Dogfish Head also operates a microdistillery at the Rehoboth Beach brewpub. Spirits are hand-distilled in a small pot still and often, like their beers, tend toward unique and non-traditional formulations. The distillery is very small; Dogfish Head spirits are distributed only in Delaware and in parts of Florida, Maryland, Pennsylvania, Connecticut, New York, Massachusetts and New Jersey. Select brews can be found in North Carolina, but only at Harris Teeter grocery stores. They can also be found at some stores in Tucson, Arizona, and in the spring of 2008 Dogfish Head started distribution in parts of Southern California. Dogfish Head also owns and operates an "alehouse" in Gaithersburg, Maryland and opened one in Falls Church, Virginia on September 26, 2007. Beer-paired food and vintage bottles of Dogfish's seasonal beers are available at their aleshouses, as well as kegged offerings of their staple beers. Category:Breweries